<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"My Angel" by PhotographicDisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089228">"My Angel"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotographicDisaster/pseuds/PhotographicDisaster'>PhotographicDisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon/Angel AU, M/M, Oneshot, UshiTen Week 2020, ushiten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:03:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotographicDisaster/pseuds/PhotographicDisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>UshiTen Week day 1<br/>Angel / Demons AU<br/>-<br/>Maybe millions of years passed, maybe a war happened, maybe the mortals took over, whatever the case, it had been so long. </p><p>Satori stepped through the forest, approaching the cliff from the dead trees and blackened grass, if it could even be called that. When he arrived, his eyes widened.<br/>There he sat, waiting at the cliff with his eyes closed and legs crossed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ushiten Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"My Angel"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first time i've participated in a ship week in any fandom, so excuse if things are a little messy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushijima didn’t understand the borders between the Heavenly Beings and the Hellish Monsters.</p><p>Why did they need to be separated? Why need a border when they were the same? </p><p>They just looked a little different and had different powers. He was told they were evil, but he had met those “Monsters.” One of them, at least. </p><p>And him—he wasn’t so bad.</p><p>“Ushiwaka, why do you come to the border to meet me? You know it could end badly for you,” He would say.</p><p>“Well, you’re always here waiting, aren’t you?” He asked, standing far too close to the cliff between Demons and Angels.</p><p>The Demon, Satori, as they called him, seemed surprised for a moment. Then, the spiky red head simply laughed. “Ushiwaka...you really are interesting.”</p><p>“Is that so? Have you never met another angel?” Ushijima asked, stepping a little closer to the edge. </p><p>“Somewhat—I’ve never met an angel who didn’t want to kill me,” Satori chuckled, tilting his head. </p><p>“Ah, I see...I still do not understand the rivalry between our worlds.”</p><p>“Of course you don’t, but if you keep putting yourself in danger for me, you’ll never be able to...”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” </p><p>Satori looked at him, sad eyes flashing at him for a moment. The Angel’s wings were tainted with small black feathers already.</p><p>A sign of dishonor.</p><p>“Nothing. I have to go back, so you should too,” he said softly. </p><p>“Satori?”</p><p>Tendou flashed a smile, his large leathery wings opening up. He bowed, pointing his horns to Ushijima. </p><p>“Farewell, my paradise.” </p><p>He was never to be seen by Ushijima again. After that farewell, he stopped seeing Satori, even though he really wanted to. Anything to see the demon again, his spiky red hair, his black horns that curved in, then pointed outwards. His unique smile where his lips always seemed to curve at the ends.</p><p>Satori has hoped that Ushijima would gradually lose interest in waiting. He wanted to protect him from any kind of punishment that may have been his own fault. He didn’t want anything to happen to the angel. His angel.</p><p>But even so - Ushijima waited. Every day, even twice a day, or all day. Maybe millions of years passed, maybe a war happened, maybe the mortals took over, whatever the case, it had been so long. </p><p>Satori stepped through the forest, approaching the cliff from the dead trees and blackened grass, if it could even be called that. When he arrived, his eyes widened.</p><p>There he sat, waiting at the cliff with his eyes closed and legs crossed. Around him were two, large, black feathered wings, and above him hovered a broken halo.</p><p>There sat his angel…</p><p>No.</p><p>There sat his Ushiwaka.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>